EL CORAZÓN DE PEGASO
by Nemesis D. Keinus
Summary: Posterior a la película Saint Seiya Tenkai-hen Josō Overture . Una pequeña interpretación del lazo que une a Athena y su más fiel caballero. Se revelara un secreto entre el mito del Pegaso y una verdad oculta incluso de los dioses. El sumario es pésimo pero paseen y lean, para los que amen a Pegaso y crean que Athena se aprovecha, aquí le hacemos justicia.


**EL CORAZÓN DE PEGASO.**

**Prologo**

En la oscuridad la voz de un hombre resuena con pesar y furia. Reclamando por el peso que tuvo que llevar sobre sus hombros, una eternidad. Hoy es su lamento el que se escucha, su despedida ante los dioses. Su reclamo ante aquella que lo condeno y destruyo su corazón.

- Fui siervo de tu voluntad.

- Fui el esclavo de mi amor y lealtad.

- Te lo prometí todo, te di mi alma.

- Solo por una oportunidad! Quería estar a tu lado, por la eternidad.

- Fui tu más fiel guerrero, tu guardián.

- Si me pedias la vida, ya era tuya! Yo siempre te iba a amar.

- Me convertí en un verdugo, dispuesto a todo por cumplir tu voluntad.

- Me perdí a mi mismo.

- Para qué? Para que te rieras de todo lo que hice.

- Me dedique a destruir a quien desafiara tu sueño de un mundo ideal.

- Tú eras mi deseo, mi voluntad, la razón de mi fuerza y mi soledad.

- Yo te consideraba mi hogar.

Por amor me condene. Por amor me abandone. Recuerdo todas las vidas que sacrifique y las promesas que te profese. Atravesé mil infiernos, soporte sus calvarios y viví en soledad. Pues todo aquel que pudiera ocupar algún lugar en mi corazón, me fue arrebatado. Nunca entendí la razón, pero hoy la veo. Nunca debí olvidarme de quien soy.

- Todo lo que hice fue por ti y lo que vi en ti.

- Me prometiste amarme por la eternidad.

- Te creí luche. Me entregue a la muerte y regrese.

- Cuantas victorias te entregue. Nunca me rendí.

- Siempre gane.

- Todas esas vidas te las entregue para amarte una y otra vez.

En las sombras me regalabas, sonrisa y besos. Me dejabas abrazarte y ofrecerte mis sueños. Cuantas promesas te hice, mientras permanecías en mis brazos. Te divertiste al ver el deseo infructuoso de un niño esperanzado. En cada vida que enfrente, rechace los placeres de la carne de cada mujer que con esperanza, se me ofrecía. Recuerdo muchos de los cuerpos de aquellas que fueron lo suficientemente fuertes de espíritu, como para arriesgarse a entregarse.

- En esta vida te entregue la máxima victoria. Y sobreviví.

- Aun mejor tú lo hiciste. Teníamos nuestros sueños a nuestro alcance.

- Y te burlaste. Rechazaste mi corazón.

- _"Lo desgarraste"._

Aquí termina mi juramente. El pacto está roto y mi palabra ha sido cumplida. La noche canta entre lamentos, mi adiós y el fin de mi tormento. Hoy me voy de tu reino, mis lecciones me han dañado. Pero no me voy como el hombre, el niño o la sombra de un condenado. Me voy como lo que soy.

_El cielo brilla, la noche impone su reinado, la luna asciende. Veo las estrellas que ocultan el secreto mejor guardado. E hay mi parte inmortal, en las estrellas, brillando y otorgando esperanzas a los tontos y olvidados. La estela de mi luz desciende y despierto, lo que trate de ocultar siempre._

- El mortal sea olvidado. Yo no lo soy.

- Me muestro como el que soy.

- El hijo de un cobarde, sin honor.

- Pero mírame, mírame ascender.

- El cielo me espera.

_Soy fuerte, estoy completo y mis alas he de extender. Pero están rotas. Las has partido y me cuesta volar. Estoy solo, como es que puedo escapar. Quien me ayudara?_

- _No! Yo soy __**Pegaso**__, indómito e imparable!_

- _Siempre he estado solo y el dolor no me detendrá._

_Extiendo mis alas y vuelvo a volar. El cielo es mío, lo voy a surcar y volveré al lugar que me vio nacer. Sé que mis alas rotas ya no sanaran. Que importa? No quiero luchar más. Y aun así no me detendré hasta alcanzar ese lugar. Maldito sea aquel que debió ser mi hogar. Incluso ahora, nadie me puede alcanzar. Mi sangre deja una estela, que nadie notara. Maldita tierra la que me recibe, para mi final. La herida, me desangrara. Mi corazón se desgarra y con cada latido, se acerca mi final. _

- _Con bridas de oro no lograste controlarme._

- _Pero tonto fui al caer en el sueño del hombre y condenarme al amarte._

_Hoy mi carne y sangre se agotan, pierden su valor y no me importa entregarme al olvido primigenio. Ya no más retornos de la muerte, ni luchas por amor a quien solo se divierte con mi pena. Hoy Pegaso, muere. Se extingue y nunca más se sabrá de él o de su amor blasfemo e inconsciente. _

_**N/A: Primera historia de mi serie favorita. Espero la disfruten quienes se pasen por ella. Y se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias y lo que se les ocurra, solo díganlo en los comentarios o por MP. Gracias y a ver que sale.**_


End file.
